Triangle of Love
by Saylin
Summary: Percy loves Hermione.Hermione Loves Harry.Harry Loves Ginny.Ginny loves Dean.Can Peace and happiness be found in the ensuing chaos?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

She was the only girl who had ever sparked the fire within. She was everything a wizard like him could want. She was smart, loyal, brave, powerful, and most importantly she was rule abiding. She was even pleasing to look at. Those were some of the main reasons that Percy Weasley had decided that Hermione Granger was the one for him within moments of meeting her. She was the one he was going to marry. He had their whole life planned out, he would start to court her right after her O.W.L's then after two years of courtship and her N.E.W.T's he would profess his love for her and if she felt the same then the next year he would propose. After a year of planning and preparing they would marry. It was the perfect plan, only it hadn't worked. She had sided with his crazy parent during the whole Voldemort debacle.

Well it had turned out that his crazy parents weren't so crazy after all. Because Voldemort had indeed risen and he had abandoned his family for nothing. It still broke his heart to have had broken his mother's but his career had been more important at the time. His brother's would never forgive him so he figured he might as well stay away from the family. But certain brunette had made that extremely difficult. Then Penelope slid into his mind.

He had loved her sure enough but she just wasn't Hermione that and she wanted to have a career of her own and that just wasn't going to fit in with his life's plan. He wondered if Hermione would be willing to give up her career for a child. Probably not but if she loved him she might. If she loved him! That brought a warming sensation to chest and fluttery feeling to his stomach.

Percy wondered how he would ever get her to see him in a better light. No doubt she thought the worst of him due to being his little brothers best friend and had only heard the worst in the years past. Well he would just have to convince her that he was a good man, a man who was worthy of her time and her love.

Percy made the decision to win her heart no matter the stakes. The first stake would be mending the rift between him and his family. That would take a lot a time but the fruits would be worth the labor.

Hermione Granger looked at the hand she held tightly in hers. It fit so perfectly in hers like they were as a mold for each other. Her small delicate one fit perfectly in his strong big one. She and Harry had been together for about 3 months now. Ever sine Ginny had ripped his heart out. It wasn't her fault she just didn't want to be the one who held while he died so she severed all ties. Even with her. She was young and someone as young as Ginny shouldn't have to watch her boyfriend died if she really didn't love him.

But Hermione had been in love with Harry the moment she had met him and it had solidified the night they went past Fluffy to stop the Snape who had actually turned out to be not the perpetrator, but oh well. The love she held for him had weighed like a rock in the past years and now he was finally hers and it felt so right.

She smiled down at the unconscious form of her lover in the hospital bed beside her. The git had finally faced Voldemort and had won only it drained some pf his life force when he did. The spell had been powered by love. Dumbledore had been right the greatest power Harry had was his ability to love it had been, that which destroyed the evil wizard. Finally what Harry had fought for his entire life had come true. Now he seemed to be paying for it with his life.

Harry was slowly drifting farther and farther away each day and it was killing Hermione. He was only seventeen he shouldn't die when he just saved the world. It just wasn't right. The priest had told Hermione that maybe this was all Harry had been destined to do, and now God was calling him back to the Kingdom. But Hermione didn't buy it. Why would god want to destroy one of his most wonderful creations, a living saint. She pressed his hands to her lips and got up to leave she would go home shower change eat and then come back. Because every moment that she wasn't by his side was one that he could possibly slip away with out her knowing or getting to say good-bye.

As she walked out the door she slammed into the person who had just tried to enter as she had tried to exit. It was Percy Weasley of all people.

"Oh hello, Hermione how are you?" She looked at him as if he was insane. She hadn't slept in 68 hours and hadn't showered in 48. She looked like and felt like hell. She just shook her head walked away.

A/N: I hope you liked it! This is a Percy/Hermione/Harry Fic. So give it a chance see the chaos that ensues. Read, Review, and Enjoy! Love Sami. Criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry felt Hermione leave and opened his eyes. He knew what he was doing to her was wrong but he just couldn't help it. He did love her but it was the love of a long friendship and so many years fighting side by side. He had tried to will it to spark into something else but it just wasn't going to happen. She just wasn't meant to be his. He would have to tell her that if he lived through this. He knew now that he truly loved Ginny and would never love another person as much as he had loved her.

He opened his eyes full and put on his glasses and noticed a certain red head standing in the door way. His heart leapt when he first though it was Ginny but it was Percy. Of all the people in the world who would come and visit him he had never thought he would see the exiled Weasley at his bed side.

"Err, hello Percy. What exactly are you doing here?"  
"I'm here because I need your help. I realize that I was wrong in when I wrote my family out of my life but all I want now is to be back in. And since my mother pretty much adopted you into the family I was wondering if you could help me get back in."

"You're speaking as if your family is some sort of club that you come in and go as you pleas but its not. You broke your mother's heart. And your father's. You're bonkers if you think that forgive easily or that easily forget what you've done. I even haven't forgiven you for siding with the ministry against your family. You followed them blind for two years. And what all of the sudden you've seen the errors of your ways and want back in. No way Percy, you had your whole life what I would have killed for and you threw it way like it was nothing. All for a career? So you can take your career and go #$! yourself." Harry hadn't been so mad in ages. He turned to face the wall and waited until he heard him leave then turned back to stare at the ceiling.

He was just drifting back off into sleep when he heard Hermione come back in. he knew it was her because he could smell the cinnamon she always put in her tea wafting over him. It was quite calming knowing that if died he wouldn't die alone. Even if he truly didn't love that person. She took his hand in hers and started to talk to him in her low quiet voice and he just drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys!!!

Thanx for all the awesome reviews!!!! The next chapter up in the next couple of days!!!! I promise!! No I really mean it this time!!

So thanx too all the loyal reviewers. And if you have any ideas of things you would like to see happen in the story let me know!! I'll try and incorporate it.

Love always!!!

And as always Read, Review, and Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

Saylin


End file.
